Stop Killing Me!
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: It's the finale of Tales of the Bizarre Halloween edition! And it's a gorefest. In the 15th installment, Kyo retells the story of a psychotic Tohru Honda, wanting to kill him. It gets gory, as Tohru has to go through the entire Sohma Clan, in the Zodiac, to do so. Is NO Zodiac Animal safe? Rated M for blood and gore and violence. First TotB M-rating. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


_(Tohru, demonically): Hey, diddle-diddle  
>Kyo and his fiddle<br>Haru jumped over the knife  
>Shigure just laugh<br>to see such sport…  
>And the dish ran away for his life<em>

She cackled evilly, as she was in the Sohma House, as the clouds were booming, creating a thunderstorm. She approached a downed boy, with spiky orange hair, a white shirt, and black pants. He was cornered by the woman who was with long brown hair and her light blue blouse and red skirt, covered in blood. She held a butcher knife and laughed evilly, with her eyes all demonic.

"AHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Kyo shrieked in fear, "**STOP KILLING ME!**"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tales of the Bizarre in:<br>Stop Killing Me_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_This fic contains trace amounts of blood and gore, and murdered victims. Read carefully, and try not to get disgusted. And seriously, kids shouldn't read **this** one-shot._

* * *

><p><em>Submitted for your approval, a Mister Kyo Sohma, who, earlier this week, was suffering from trauma and fear, as his friend, Tohru Honda, was not only a sweet girl and carefree person, but also a homicidal maniac, killing people in the process. Who did she kill? No clue. Why did she do it? I don't know. Will she strike again? You tell me. Mister Kyo Sohma, in just a moment, will explain his bizarre story, as he faces the greatest fear of his life – death from a nice girl, who is a deadly woman.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SMASH!<br>**Kyo was being chucked at by Kagura, a girl with a green dress and brown hair, as she yelled, throwing a vase at her, "YOU MONSTER! HOW CAN YOU SAY THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS TO ME?"

Kyo shouted, "Damn it, Kagura! It's not my fault! She's going to kill you!"

Kagura sobbed, as she smashed the table down on the floor. She yelled, "How could you say that, you son of a bitch? You're lying… YOU'RE LYING!"

Kyo barked, as she was held by the arms, "Kagura, you don't get it! SHE won't stop until she kills us ALL! We were a fool to believe that Tohru is nice enough to know the Sohma Curse… but we cannot erase her memory. She killed Hatori! Him, Momiji, Shigure, Kisa, Hiro, Akito… even Rat Boy…"

Kagura shoved him off, as she yelled, "You're crazy! And get your hands off me! Tohru Honda… a natural killer… LIES! ALL LIES! THAT'S ALL THEY ARE! Kyo… You've gone too far, this time, Kyo!"

She sobbed, as Kyo felt neglected and saddened, as he said to her, "I know you don't believe me… but I saw it, right before my very eyes… Tohru cannot be controlled by her many vile urges… But _this time_, I'll do something about it… I'm going to tell the police. I'll do it for you, Kagura… Baby…"

She was blushing, as Kyo said, "Wait for me, Kagura… I know you'll believe me…"

Kagura glared at Kyo, as she hissed, "_Don't _you do it for me… You bastard. Do it for yourself."

She shoved him out of her home, as she yelled, "I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! YOU AND YOUR LIES! I HATE YOU, KYO SOHMA! **I HATE YOU!**"

She whispered, as she was smiling, "Call me."

**SLAM!  
><strong>She slammed the door, as Kyo was heartbroken. He then growled, "Damn it… This is all Tohru's fault. Why did she do this? Electric Girl and Yankee wanted to help, but they stayed away from her! How was I supposed to know that Tohru is evil?"

He walked away, feeling upset and dejected.

**XXXXX**

At a small office, a man in a blue hat and shirt was calling on the phone, to his friend in Toronto, "No, really. Jerry and I are going to take a ride on the Pickle Express, next week. Yeah? Uh-huh. 3pm, at the Rogers Centre, Blue Jays game. Seriously, they need to break out of the slump."

A knock on the door was made, as he said to the phone, "I'll call you back. I got a customer. Duty calls. Bye."

He hung the receiver up, as he called to the door, "Come in!"

Kyo stepped in, as he approached the man. He asked, "Officer. I need your help. Will you assist me? My friend… She has done something… terribly… and horribly wrong…"

Mike smiled and said, "That's what they pay me for – assisting a murder case."

He sat down, as Mike introduced himself, "I'm Sgt. Mike Holowitz of the OPD – _Ottawa Police Department_, and NO, we're not like the RCMP or Interpol. I'm just visiting Japan, as a request from the Japanese Police Force. Now, what seems to be the charge?"

Kyo said, "Murder. My cousin… my family… and even my relatives… They're all dead. Well, not all of them, at least… Just me… and Kagura."

Mike held up a notepad and said, "Name?"

"Kyo Sohma."

"Suspect's name?"

"Tohru Honda."

"Charge?"

"Murder… in various ways…"

"Uh-huh. Okay. Um… Why don't you start explaining, from the beginning?"

"Okay."

Kyo adjusted his seat, as he explained the story of how Tohru changed her mannerism from a sweet and innocent girl… to a psychopathic killer.

"Tohru… she was a girl, who is loved by most people, and she is somewhat spited… by those who ridicule her… I have my own issues…"

He yelled at Mike, "BUT I'M NOT CRAZY OR ANYTHING!"

Mike said, "It's alright, Mr. Sohma. Now, let's talk about what Tohru has done, okay?"

"Should I talk about it, from the beginning?"

"If you must."

"Well, Tohru Honda… She was a nice girl, and me, Yuki, and Shigure took her in, as one of our own. And we trusted her… for being in hard times. After our issues with Akito, Tohru was living happily, sharing our family's many secrets. It all started last week…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>One week ago…<em>**

* * *

><p>On a peaceful sunny day, Tohru was putting the laundry away, hanging the clothes out to dry. As she was hanging up a clean sheet, she heard a voice, from out of nowhere.<p>

"_Kill them… Kill them all_…"

Tohru shrugged her shoulders and said, "Eh. I must be dreaming. Or, maybe Shigure is acting, as a way of his writing prowess."

She continued, as Kyo went behind her. He asked, "Hey, Tohru."

Tohru turned to him and smiled, "Oh, Kyo. It's nice to meet you, for a while."

"What do you mean _for a while_?"

"Well, you haven't been home, lately. Were you training, always?"

"Hardly. But I'm more focused than ever, hoping to be that stupid rat!"

"Oh, well, that's good to hear."

She asked him, "Hey, by the way. I was wondering… Do you sometimes have a voice in your head that says to do something _so _bad that you have to listen to it?"

He snorted, "Huh? What kind of crap is that?"

She stammered, "Well… either it must be the fumes from that new laundry detergent, or maybe it's the weather out, but I feel like I'm hearing voices."

Kyo giggled, "You're crazy, kid. You're too weak to try that."

Tohru smiled, as she was completely relieved, "Oh, that's good to hear. I thought I'd be going insane."

She whispered, as she had shadows in her eyes, "I'm going to kill you."

She then smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing wrong. You know? Sorry if I scared you, Kyo."

She then whispered again, "I'm going to kill you."

She smiled again, as she held up the basket, "Well, I better finish up, before the next load. Lemme know what you have for me to wash."

She walked inside, as Kyo whispered, "I must be dreaming. Did Tohru just told me-?"

He guffawed, as he instigated, "Like hell that'll ever happen. The kid's acting… or maybe she's been hanging with Electric Girl."

* * *

><p>"It's been like that, for the next three days," Kyo tells Mike, "Every time spoke with Tohru, she's always with a smile on her face, and she has been caring for me. But every time I talk to her, she says the same thing, over and over again, in her serious dead face, "<em>I'm going to kill you…<em>". And she's been doing that, every time. One day, I went to train in the woods. Tohru smiled and told me to train really hard, and hopefully I will defeat Yuki! And then I asked her to join me, possibly, she told me, "No. I have to make dinner. Be home soon, Kyo". And that was it. But after that, she smiled to me and said, "I'll be rooting for you. Do your best." And after I smiled to her, she then said, "_I'm going to kill you…_"! She's like… She doesn't care about me! It made no sense, at all!"

Mike said, "Did she say it to the other Sohmas?"

Kyo said, "No. Just to me. But that wasn't the start of her murderous spree. This was… This was the seed planted in her garden of blood."

He continued the story, "A little while later, we had dinner, and I decided to join in, without saying a word. And Tohru sat in front of me, across the table, and she stared at me, with a smile on her face. We had rice and fried salmon for dinner, today, as we wanted to have a peaceful dinner. But Tohru couldn't stop staring at me!"

* * *

><p>Tohru was sitting with Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo, as she smiled, "I hope you guys enjoy the food."<p>

Shigure, a man in black hair and a grey yutaka, said, "I must say that this is delicious."

Yuki smiled, "Miss Honda… You make a delicious meal, like always."

Tohru giggled, "Thanks. I live to serve you guys, even though you cared for me."

Kyo said nothing, as Shigure asked, "Hey, Kyo, aren't you going to say anything?"

Kyo huffed, "No. How do I know she wouldn't poison the food?"

Tohru giggled, "No, no! Don't be ridiculous! I'd never do that, Kyo. I care for all of you. I'm actually a great cook!"

Kyo huffed, as she glared at him. She whispered, "I'm going to kill you."

Kyo gasped, as he asked Tohru, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

She stammered, as she squeaked, "Uh, how is the rice?"

Kyo sighed, as he moaned, "Never mind."

He thought, "Again… She always said that to me, but it's like… It's like she wants me dead."

Tohru glared at him, as Yuki asked, noticing a nervous Kyo, "Hey, stupid cat. Why are you all of a sudden scared?"

Kyo barked, "ME? I'm not scared! I just don't feel good, alright?"

Tohru gasped, "OH! Kyo, did you get a fever? Maybe I can help."

Kyo yelled at her, "GO AWAY!"

She gasped, as Shigure scolded, "Kyo, do not be mean to her."

Kyo barked, "OH, YEAH? PROVE IT! WHY DON'T YOU GO SOMEWHERE AND STARE AT HER DEMON EYES?"

He marched off, as Tohru shivered, "I feel sorry for Kyo."

Yuki sighed, "Like always, he's a stupid cat."

Tohru then said to Yuki, "Oh, he's fine. I guess he's under the weather, today."

Shigure sighed, "Well, it's not like him to be freaked out and livid, over a simple situation. Besides, _what _demon eyes? Tohru has the cutest blue eyes I've ever seen."

Yuki was disgusted, as Tohru smiled, in embarrassment, "Oh, Shigure…"

* * *

><p>Kyo continued, as he told the officer, "Well, after that, I had dinner, like always… but I stayed clear of Tohru Honda. So, I told Shigure and Yuki that I was leaving Sohma House to live with Kagura. I… Well, when she told me about what Tohru said about me, she just laughed. But she said I can stay with her, as long as I wanted… as long as Akito approves it. But every time I relaxed, I either get Akito's glare and evil words… or Tohru's sinister smile and her words "<em>I'm going to kill you<em>". It's like… something out of a creepy pasta dish or something. It hardly even made sense. So, I stayed with Kagura, for the moment… and then… it happened."

* * *

><p>A news article on TV showed the bodies of Kisa and Hiro Sohma, in a small abandoned playground, covered in blood. Kisa's body was torn apart, with her arms dismembered, her head bleeding, with her eyes open, and her neck twisted up. Hiro's body was still whole, except he was stabbed in the back and was bent backwards like a pretzel. The news reported that two kids were brutally murdered by an unknown assailant, who was walking by to see the kids. The news also said that a bystander walked by and saw the bodies of the kids. She would then call the police and pick up the bodies of Kisa and Hiro.<p>

Tohru was watching TV, as she was saddened by Kisa's death. She whispered, "No… Kisa…"

She sobbed, as she was crying, "Kisa… Hiro… No!"

She was blubbering, as Yuki watched on, from behind the corner. He thought, "That's bad. I never thought a Sohma, triggered with the Sohma Curse, would be killed, and at a young age, too."

He then noticed Tohru, crying, as she was wearing a pink shirt and a white skirt. He didn't notice that there was a small dry patch of blood on the back of her neck.

* * *

><p>Kyo continued, "Kisa and Hiro were the first victims in Tohru's path of destruction. Yuki saw her, as she was in a pink blouse. When she left, that day, she was in her blue uniform. Rat Boy didn't know. I wasn't so sure. I thought, what was it – Tohru Honda, a murderer, or a serial killer that looks like her? It didn't end, after Hiro and Kisa… two more Sohmas were brutally killed, in which Rin was found dead, in her room, sliced open like a watermelon… and Kureno's body was decapitated, like he was a running rooster. But he didn't even move, at all… And then, Ritsu… he was dressed in his yutaka… and was strangled to death by the sash… and then stabbed in the neck, but a dull blade. And when they tried to find the culprit… NO fingerprints, NO DNA sample, NO hair sample… That's when I knew of Tohru's evil ambition. Something must've made her this way, and she killed most of the Sohmas… Everyone I know… and she had the nerve to slaughter them. And every time I question her… with the blood on the fringe of her skirt, the sweat pouring on her forehead, and the abrasions on her legs… she always told me "<em>I'm going to kill you<em>"! But as I question her, I finally understood what she meant… She would kill _all _the Sohmas, born with the curse of the Zodiac… including ME!"

Mike asked, "What curse?"

"Only Akito swore to us we kept this secret. I'm not telling you a thing!"

"Come now. Akito's dead now. It's time to come clean. What is this Sohma Curse?"

Kyo sighed, as he was completely rattled, "Uh, can I continue on, before I do? I think maybe we'll let this thing go out, as Hatori will be next to be the next victim. He was a personal doctor for Akito, and was very silent, most times. He was slashed in his eye, by Akito, the head of our family, accidentally… and was in pain. He is the only one that can erase the memories of the Sohma Family Secret to anybody… meaning that they will never remember everything…"

Mike asked, "And this curse… What does it do?"

Kyo ignored the question, as he muttered, "Zodiac… She killed Hatori…"

* * *

><p>Tohru, a while back, was in Hatori's office, as he was looking through some papers. He was in his white doctor coat, with his short brown hair, with the bangs covering his right eye. Tohru grabbed a scalpel, as she whispered, "Two little dragons, sitting in a tree… on the brink of tranquility… one fell off and the doctor said… <em>No more dragons, sitting in the tree<em>…"

She snuck behind Hatori, in her blue uniform, with faint bloodstains on her top and skirt, as he looked around, as Tohru hid behind the shadows. He said, as he was worried, "Strange… I thought I heard a voice."

He continued his paperwork, as Tohru held a knife up. She whispered, "One little dragon, sitting in his cave… a knight came by and slayed the beast… Mom called the doctor, and the doctor said…"

She grabbed Hatori's neck, as she was in a demonic smile, "THE DRAGON HAD HIS HEAD CUT OFF!"

Hatori gasped, "T-To-Tohru?!"

**SLASH!  
><strong>She slashed his neck, cutting his Adam's apple open. Blood poured out his neck, as Tohru pinned his body down, whispering to his prone corpse. She stomped on his spine and held up a black hammer.

"The doctor is out, right now."

**SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!  
><strong>She started to smash his head and torso, as she was laughing hysterically and crazy. She was splattered in Hatori's blood, on her blouse and face, as she laughed, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

He eyes went demonic and very wide, as she giggled, hovering over the body of Hatori Sohma. She cheered, "I DID IT! I stopped the curse from happening… I will still keep a secret, as long as every Sohma, blessed and cursed with the Zodiac Curse… IS DEAD!"

She screeched, as she was laughing again. She thought, "Five Sohmas dead… 9 to go… I'll start with Akito, next… and then Momiji and Haru… and then, I'll work my way up to Kyo… I'll save _him_, for last."

She cackled, as she laughed loudly, standing over Hatori's bloodied body.

* * *

><p>Kyo was sickened, as he felt disgusted, telling about it. He moaned, "After that, she continued her path of destruction… and she killed Momiji and Haru, during a nighttime walk, around Sohma House. That's when I saw the whole thing transpire… Black Haru reawakened and stopped her, but was stabbed in the gut, with a dagger… Momiji, shocked by the sudden murder… he ran away, avoiding the outcome of Tohru's melee… I never saw Black Haru's death… or Hatsuharu, in general… but I saw what happened to Momiji…<br>Tohru chased after him, and Momiji was trapped in the forest. I was busy training… training to finally beat Rat Boy, when I heard his screams."

* * *

><p>Momiji yelled, as he was by a huge tree. Tohru, covered in blood, and with a devilish grin on her face, spat out some of the Sohma's blood and said, "I gave you three chances, and you didn't behave, Little Bunny Foo Foo… Now, I'm going to kill you…"<p>

Momiji shouted, "Tohru! What has gotten into you? Why did you do all these cruel things? You're supposed to be nice! Why did you become evil?"

Tohru smirked, "Is that so? This, coming from the boy that interfered in my school and made a ruckus in your scurrying animal habits. It's not that I wanted to do it, it's that I have to…"

Momiji sobbed, as he dropped to the ground, "No… You killed everyone in the Sohma Curse; Haru, Kisa, Ritsu, Rin, Kureno, Aya, and even Hatori! EVEN SHIGURE!"

Tohru smirked, "Not all of them… I'm working my way up… making sure all fourteen of your kind, laced with the Animal Curse, are dead and buried… Besides, I didn't want to lose my memory, anyway. Hatori was the only one that can do so, but now he's dead… so are Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Ritsu, and the others… EVEN AKITO!"

She explained, as Kyo was behind a tree, "You see… After my affairs with Hatori, I visited the room of Akito and said…"

_Tohru walked in, as she was covered in blood. Akito asked, "What gives you the right to kill my family?"_

_She smirked, as he looked, with his back turned, in his short black hair and yutaka. She said to him, "What can I say, Akito? I just… couldn't stand it, anymore."_

_"I was watching you, all this time, when you killed Hatori. You, Tohru Honda, and to think I believed you."_

_"I meant what I said… but something in me said… to oust them all… You think about it, Akito Sohma… YOU'RE the bearer of the curse, and Hatori is the one who can erase my memories… But what would happen if I killed you, Akito? You're the bearer of the curse… Would the spell be broken, or would the curse continue, until everyone in the Sohma Clan, possessed by the curse, dies? Tell me, you bastard…"_

_Akito stood up, as he growled, "You, Tohru, should've left us alone, and yet, you've gone insane… Your sick and twisted fantasies made you decide to oust everyone! Well, I won't stand for it! They'll find out, soon enough!"_

_She hissed, "Oh? Who's going to stop me? All the clues… all the evidence… Where's the fingerprints? Where's the hair follicles? Where's the urine samples? Where's! THE! PROOF!"_

_She cackled evilly, as Akito turned around, seeing Tohru's twisted demonic face, laughing loudly, with her mouth open wide._

_"AHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! WAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"_

_Akito seethed, as he barked, "I DON'T CARE IF I LIVE FOR THE MOMENT, YOU **MURDERER!**"_

_He charged at Tohru, but…_

**_STAB!  
><em>**_He stabbed Akito in the heart with a knife, as she smirked, with his blood on her face, "Aw… Did I hurt you, badly?"_

_Akito groaned, as Tohru pulled the knife out of his chest, and shoved him down to the floor. She landed her knees on his abdomen, as she grabbed his right arm and placed it on the floor. She stabbed his foreman down with the knife, as she laughed, "You are sick, then why are you still bleeding, Akito? Your right arm is feeling weak. Let me use some ACUPUNCTURE!**"**_

_She stabbed his arm, repetitively, as he was screaming in pain. She laughed, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Aw, what's the matter? Your right arm is numb? Oh, well. Let's try THE LEFT!"_

_She pinned his left arm down, and then stabbed again. Akito couldn't stop screaming, in pain and agony._

Tohru smirked, as she held onto the knife, the same knife that killed Akito, "See that? And I spared him of his life… I decided that I should let him live, only for his own life… but the loser chose to bleed to death, rather than be stabbed and killed by me. It's all fun and games, until you torture someone to death. You get me _now, _you little brat?"

Momiji whimpered, as he was crying, "No… How could you? Did you realize what you've done?"

"Yes…" she snickered, "And now…"

She held the knife up and said, "_Your _turn. After you, I have Yuki, Kagura, and Shigure… before I get to Kyo, next."

Kyo gasped, as he whispered, "No… I… I can't save him… I'm too scared. She killed Akito? And everyone else?"

Momiji smiled, as she sighed, "Even if you tried to kill me, I'm still not forgiving you. While my life has been a curse, I refused to be your pawn! My Mother was repulsed by my rabbit form, and Hatori erased her memories, even thinking I had a mother. My real mother hated me for who I am. If you want to kill someone, kill _her_! Or at least end my suffering, hearing those words from my ex-mother! At least I'll die happy, when SHE DIES!"

Tohru huffed, as she tilted her head right, and was in a devious grin, "Really? You think I'd kill your estranged mother, all for your problems? You don't get it, do you? You and her have a thing in common… You're family. But there's one flaw. You're a member of the Zodiac Curse… she isn't. What's the fun of killing _her, _if she doesn't have the rabbit?"

Momiji cringed in fear, as she stepped closer. She was about to stab him, but Momiji tripped her down, sweeping her off her legs. She dropped the knife, as Momiji grabbed the knife. She held it up and shouted, "Even if it means I go to jail, at least I'll stop you!"

Tohru sneered, "Like you can talk. You think that's the _only _weapon I had?"

She held up a small electric stun gun, as she laughed, "Pathetic… little rabbit. What's your choice? Give me the knife… and I promise I'll kill your mother. But kill me, and you have no one to blame, but yourself! Is that what you wanted, you little brat? I could just free you of your heartache and memories, but I cannot. You are the rabbit of the curse… and that makes you weak, unlike the cat, who is my favorite. The rat… the boar… the dog… and the cat… and even the rabbit… all that's left."

Momiji sobbed, "I'm sorry, Tohru… But you left me no choice. I'm going to say… goodbye forever. And, to be honest, you were a great friend… But I cannot have the heart to kill you, even for some memories of my childhood life, but killing my family and my friends… that I cannot forgive you. But your words were cut deep, so I refuse to give you the knife… at all."

Tohru laughed, "Refusal? Well, you just signed your death wish, you brat!"

She took one step forward, but Momiji held the knife up, without hesitation. He then sobbed, "Goodbye… Tohru…"

**STAB!  
><strong>Momiji held the knife up and lunged at himself, impaling his abdomen. He moaned, as he cringed, "You couldn't have the heart to kill me… so I'll… do you… the favor…"

Kyo was traumatized, as he saw Momiji performing suicide.

Tohru cringed, "Hari-Kari?"

She giggled, as a little blood splattered at her chest and face. Momiji dropped down dead, as Tohru cackled evilly, over the body of Momiji Sohma. Kyo heard her laughs and ran away. He cried out, "No… I have to warn Shigure and Yuki! And Kagura, for that matter! Everyone is dead, except the four of us!"

Tohru's laughs continued, as the clouds began to grow black as night, as rain was starting. She continued to laugh evilly, as Kyo shrieked, from far away.

"**STOP KILLING MEEEEE!**"

She giggled, and then shrieked, "HE'S HERE! I killed that wascally wabbit, and Kyo was watching me, all along!"

She cackled demonically, as she was overjoyed, in her current bloodlust.

* * *

><p>Kyo was paralyzed with fear, as Mike asked, "Wow… So… according to your report, those who were involved with the Sohma Curse, as you said, were killed by a young demonic girl, who only wants them dead, to be free. And at the time you found the discovery… everyone, but you and three others… are still alive."<p>

He moaned, "Tohru… She killed Shigure and Yuki, too… I fear the worst…"

Mike sighed, as he wrote on the notepad, "_This guy is nuts._"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Kagura's house, she was crying in the couch, as she was sobbing for Kyo.

"I hate you, Kyo… I hate you… I hate you…" she wept, "Kyo… I hate you… I hate you…"

Tohru appeared, as lightning struck, "Aw, what's the matter, Kagura?"

Kagura looked at her and said, "Tohru… It's about Kyo. He said that you killed all the Sohmas, except him."

Tohru snarled, "Bastard!"

She then stammered, "NO! Uh, that's not what I meant… I mean, ohh… he has been watching a movie, I'll bet. I don't take him to the movies, since he snaps, a lot. So… Uh…"

She lied to Kagura, "He's deranged. He must be insane."

Kagura said, "But… He told me, which was true, but I didn't believe it was you. Hatori's dead, Ayame's dead, Shigure's dead, Momiji killed himself, and others…"

Tohru smiled, menacingly, as she held her shoulder, "Kagura… They're dead, and that's all that matters. But I feel sorry for them. To be frank, I didn't want them to die, even Akito. He was somewhat of a jerk… but he was young and free. Kyo and you will be fine."

She hugged her, as Kagura shivered, noticing her fingernails on her left hand. She saw a small patch of blood on the fingernail of her middle and ring finger. She asked, "Did you cut yourself, today?"

"Oh, this?" Tohru smiled, "It's nothing. It was an accident…"

Kagura then trembled, as thunder boomed, "Oh, my god…"

She walked closer, as Tohru grinned in a malicious look. Kagura started to feel her fingers and legs shake, as her knees were about to give out. Tohru then said, "The cat came back, the very next day… He just wouldn't stay away…"

Kagura sniffled, as she was leaking tears, "No… It's not true. Kyo _was _right. You've killed them."

Tohru glared at her, as she hissed, "You talk too much, you swine. I'm going to gut you and make you squeal, piggy…"

She held up a knife, as Kagura whispered, "No… Please… Take Kyo! Don't kill me! I don't love him, anymore!"

Tohru asked, as she laughed, "Oh, really? Then why are you crying for him? Why don't you call for your prince? Your lover, whom you wanted to marry, since you and Kyo are blessed with the pig and the pussy! Why don't you marry him now, before you die? But no matter what, he still hates your guts because you're too violent! Ever thought of controlling your aggressive behavior? HUH? Ever thought of that, bitch?"

She stabbed the wall, by Kagura's head, as Tohru cackled, "He's not going to come! He won't save you, after you kicked him out, saying you don't believe him, because I killed the Zodiac Curse! I killed 11 animals… and I have you and Kyo, left. And you really think he'll come by and save you?"

Kagura sobbed, "Whatever it is you want, kill ME! SPARE KYO!"

She shrieked, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! KILL ME, BUT SPARE HIM! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, BUT I JUST CAN'T LOSE TO YOU, TAKING HIM FROM ME! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"

She wept, as she was crying, "Tohru, you don't have to do this. Tohru, he's yours. Just leave the Sohmas alone. They meant you no harm, since you wanted to kill everyone. But I want to know… WHAT MADE YOU POSSESSED THIS WAY, YOU DEMON?"

Thunder continued, as Tohru laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! AHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You want to know? YOU WANT TO KNOW? Allow me to… SHOW YOU!"

Kagura shrieked in horror, as Tohru gutted her.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

**XXXXX**

Mike said, "Alright, continue…"

Kyo whimpered, "And so, I ran, as she was still focused on Momiji… but as I got home, Shigure asked me what was wrong… and I told him…"

* * *

><p>"TOHRU HONDA KILLED AKITO!"<p>

Shigure and Yuki gasped, as Shigure asked, "Huh? Since when?"

Kyo moaned, "Yesterday. I bet that includes Rin, Ritsu, Ayame, Kureno, Hatori, and Haru! I don't know but… did we harbor and let in a homicidal maniac?"

Yuki sarcastically snuffed, "I don't believe you. You're just trying to scare us with your nonsense."

Kyo shouted, "I'M SERIOUS! DO I _LOOK _LIKE I'M JOKING?"

Yuki laughed, "Oh? And when did you made such a funny?"

Kyo glared at him, "Yuki, I know you won't believe me… but I have to warn Kagura about this. You two, banish Tohru from this place, when she comes back."

Shigure said, as he patted his shoulder, "Kyo. Calm down. You're overworking yourself. She's not going to kill us. There may be a possibility that someone is kill the curse, left and right. My guess is that the Zodiac Curse caught a glimpse of someone who had their memories erased, but remembered a little."

Kyo shouted, "WHAT PERSON WHO LOST HIS OR HER MEMORIES? ALL SIGNS POINT TO TOHRU! SHE MADE MOMIJI KILL HIMSELF!"

He growled, as he ran off. Shigure felt uneasy, as he said, "Poor guy. The kid's got issues, after being the cat of the family."

Yuki huffed, "Well, I'm going to find Miss Honda, and maybe we'll set the record straight. If what she says is true, _I'll _erase her memories… and then, I'll call the police on her. Killing Akito _and _the Sohma Clan is unforgiveable… even if she _did_ do it."

He said, "Shigure, I don't believe Miss Honda did it. Never! But I'm going to find out."

He walked off, as Shigure waved, "Okay, but don't stay out, too late. There's going to be a massive thunderstorm, later tonight."

He left Sohma House, looking for Tohru. However, Tohru arrived, as she called, "I'm home~!"

Shigure smiled, "Ah, Tohru. Just the girl I wanted to see. We need to talk."

"What's wrong, Shigure?"

"Well, Kyo's been acting funny. He thinks you killed Akito and Hatori… and all the rest… Do you think Kyo is ill?"

She thought, "Blabbermouth!"

She lied, with a polite smile on her face, "Oh, no. I think he's delusional. I heard that there was a serial killer in Japan. But no evidence, whatsoever. Could we see someone like that?"

She sobbed, "I'm sorry that they died… Haru, Rin, Momiji, Hatori, Ritsu…"

Shigure asked, "Uh, Kyo said that the killer saw Momiji kill himself. So, how could you have known about it, sooner?"

Tohru gasped, as she panicked, "UH… Well… Uh… I saw it with my own eyes, but I didn't see it, because I saw the back view of the murderer."

He grabbed Tohru's shoulders and slammed her to the wall. He hollered, "You're LYING! I can see through those cute eyes. You killed them… and Momiji, when you killed them, he killed himself."

Tohru shivered, as Shigure let out a smile and said, "Nope, I'm just kidding. I had you there, didn't I?"

She laughed, as she was relieved, "Oh, good. And here I thought you'd accuse me of murder. You believe me, right?"

"Yep. Right as rain. I know you'd never hurt a soul."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Tohru sneered, in a demonic look, behind Shigure, "That wasn't funny, jerk."

She thought, "Does he already know? Blast it. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo… they know me, too well… I'm going to kill you, Kyo Sohma… I'm going to kill you."

She walked in a wobbly form, as she was dizzy in bloodlust and pleasure. She held a knife and said, "Shigure…"

Shigure asked, "What is it?"

She asked him, as she went closer, "Tell me, do you often hear the sound of a dog barking in agony?"

Shigure was confused, "Uh, I don't know what you're saying…"

She then lunged at Shigure, stabbing him in the heart and killing him. She roared, "THAT IS THE SOUND OF A DOG BARKING IN AGONY! BAD DOG!"

He dropped to the floor, as Tohru snickered, "3 to go… Where are you, Yuki?"

"Right here."

He saw Tohru, as she was by Shigure's corpse. He asked, "Miss Honda, what did you do?"

Tohru said, as she was worried and scared, even though she was acting, "Yuki! Oh, you're just in time! I found the murderer, but he escaped! Shigure was killed! And the killer, he went-!"

"Don't lie to me, Tohru Honda!" He yelled, "I KNEW it was you! You had to make Momiji die, because of you! I overheard everything!"

Tohru smirked, as she said, "Well… I take it that Akito is dead."

He gasped, as Yuki growled, seething in anger. He went to her, but Tohru said, holding her blood-soaked knife to him, "Step back. You want to die, be my guest…"

"Miss Honda!" He protested, "Why did you do this? You killed Shigure… Momiji… Haru… and Hatori… and Kisa… and even my brother, Ayame… WHY?"

Tohru went closer, as she said, "You really wanna know? Do you?"

She smiled, "Okay. I trust you."

**POW!  
><strong>She socked him in the gut, as she whispered, catching his prone body, "Oops. You passed out, Yuki. And you didn't turn into a rat… Guessing that you had the curse removed, thanks to me. NO thanks necessary… but you know too much… So, you come with me… Prince Yuki."

She carried him away, as Kyo was returning to the house. He then saw Shigure's body on the ground, as he cried, "SHIGURE!"

He approached his body, as Shigure was coughing, "Kyo…"

"Thank goodness…"

"She only stabbed me, in a courtesy wound…"

"Liar! Tohru stabbed you, didn't she?"

He coughed, "Yes… You were right. She… Ungh! She killed our family… You were-."

He closed his eyes and let out a death rattle. Shigure has died, as Kyo cried, shaking him, "SHIGURE! SHIGURE! NO! SHIGURE!"

Kyo then remembered, "I didn't have time to warn Kagura… but… YUKI!"

He ran off, looking for Yuki, who's already in the basement, tying Yuki on the wall, as he was in the presence of Tohru, in a white shrine maiden's outfit. He was shackled on his wrists and ankles, as he couldn't move.

"You dirty rat…" Tohru snickered.

Yuki replied back, "You dirty murderer!"

She laughed, "You're pathetic, you know that? I did you that favor. Akito's gone, your curse is lifted, and you're free."

Yuki barked, "You only wanted the curse gone, for good, and then you'll tell EVERYBODY ABOUT IT!"

Tohru sneered, "Yuki, you know me. I'd _never _tell your secret. I wouldn't do that, not in a million years. You believed me, right. And no one knew… not even Uo and Hana."

Yuki growled, "You didn't? Then why did you kill them all?"

Tohru snickered, "I was wondering myself… since I wanted Kyo to come to me. Why don't you ask Akito? He just arrived, moments ago."

Yuki growled, as Tohru presented the pale dead body of Akito, hanging in the basement, on a noose, as he was shocked. She laughed, "Ohhh… That's right. He bled to death, the other day…"

He cried, "You… How could you do this to everyone… even to Momiji and Kisa? EVERYBODY?"

He murmured, "What are you going to do to me?"

She held up a knife and said, "Kill you…"

He gasped, as he was stabbed in the shoulder. He screamed in pain, as she asked him, "Now… where's Kyo? If he wants to save you, what is your point? The guy just wants to beat you up and win."

She slapped him, as he was in pain, "I'M TALKING TO YOU! You have such sins to be reprimanded. You let the cat miss the banquet, which was to ruin the Zodiac, is that right? The cat was a favorite, but I wanted to be in the year of the dog. All you are is a lowly sneaky little rat. And can you really call him a stupid cat, after everything he's done?"

Yuki moaned, "You can't do this… Kyo is going to save me, since he knew about you…"

She asked, "Is that right? You wanted that stupid cat to rescue a little mouse. Now I know why Prince Yuki is considered weak… He's just like _you_."

**STAB! STAB!  
><strong>She stabbed at his right shoulder, as he cried in pain. She then laughed, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Once you're dead, I'll have no problem killing Kagura _and _Kyo… But I don't give a damn. I just wanted to see the zodiac calendar crumble! 10 animals dead, and soon it'll be 11. The cat is unlucky 13…"

He moaned, as he was bleeding from his shoulder, while his head was down, "Tohru… I got to know… Why? Why are you doing this? Is it because you have sympathy for Kyo? You care for that stupid cat, all for your personal gain, and to make sure he's the last Sohma alive, just so you can kill him, yourself?"

Tohru whispered, "I'm going to kill you…"

Her eyes went demonic, as she smeared blood on her chest, "Yeah, you could say that. But what is it that you want to be rescued by? There's no one in the Zodiac Curse left."

"Maybe so, but you are a twisted girl, Tohru Honda! You wanted to kill everyone, for your own personal lust for power? Thanks to you, everyone in the Zodiac Curse, except for Kyo and Kagura, is dead!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… And why am I the bad guy in this?"

"Talk all you want, but the Sohmas will repent from the Sohma Curse, even for a girl who wouldn't keep a secret, since those have cursed us are dead! But no matter what I say, I'll never tell you where Kyo is, no matter how many times you stab me!"

"Really. That's tough talk, for a rat, like you."

"Tohru, I'm happy that I met you, but either way, you could not hold the secret for so long, I wish we met in different times! Miss Honda, while I respect you, so much, this is wrong of you! But I won't give up to you, even if you kill me! STAB ME ALL YOU WANT! GO AHEAD! No matter what, you cannot stop me! If you want Kyo, so badly, find him, yourself! I WON'T DO IT!"

**STAB!  
><strong>Tohru continued to stab and gut Yuki, as he thought, "Shigure, you were right. Why didn't we erase her memory, and sooner? This is _not _the Tohru Honda we knew. Everyone, I won't forget you and I will not give in; _not_ to her! I am the Rat of the Zodiac, and I will not be letting that girl get to me! Even in this condition, even in this situation, against women like her, I will not run away!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" She roared, as she stabbed him in the heart.

Yuki dropped his head, as his eye rolled up and his mouth leaking blood. Tohru stepped back, as she was sobbing. She then felt Yuki's words. She sobbed, "Yuki… I'm sorry… I didn't want you to be in this situation… The only reason I did it was to get to Kyo… and look where I am, now…"

She wailed, "YUKI! What have I done? KYO WILL NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, AFTER I KEPT THE SECRET OF THE CURSE, AND I CAN FINALLY BE FREE! YUKI! KYO! **FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE!"**

Her cries turned to an evil laugh, as she thought, while laughing, "Why do _I_ care? Why am I so soft? Secret or not, I realize now, _all along_, that the demon inside me was all I have left. I have killed all, but two… and Pig Girl is next…"

She cackled, as Yuki was bleeding out of his wounds.

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

><p>Kyo then sighed, as he was shaken in fear, "And when I returned to the house, Tohru was gone… and she killed Yuki and Shigure… and I found Akito's body… And that was the last I've heard or know of Tohru Honda. But she's somewhere in the city, and she must be stopped. Officer, she kept playing those words in my head. <em>"I'm going to kill you.<em>" "_I'm going to kill you._" "_I'm going to kill you._" And those words mean I'm next."

Mike then filed the report, as he asked, "This Tohru girl… Do you love her?"

He said, "It's not like that. She's just a friend."

Mike said, "So, all those murders of each Sohma, as they're called, is linked to Tohru Honda. I'll have my men find her, right away. For now, I want you to return to where you came, stay in a safe place, lock the door, and call us, if you run into Tohru, ever again."

Kyo nodded, and then said, "Thank you, officer."

He left the office, as Mike put the notepad away. He whispered, "Ridiculous story. But the kid's onto something."

He was on the phone, as he called one of his boys. He said, "Hello? Yeah, is this Shanahan? This is Mike. Listen, I want you to compare all the murder cases of a serial killer on the loose, relating to the murders of 12 to 13 people, all by the last name _Sohma_. I know it's an open-and-shut case, but a kid said some nonsense about a girl being the rabid killer, on the loose. Yeah? Uh-huh? Okay. Thank you, Shanahan.  
>Listen, Shanahan, you want to go for a chili dog, when this is over? No, I'm not squeamish from this. But I figured I needed to relax. You know something? Sometimes it just doesn't pay to assist people. Right. I'll meet you, after my shift. Good for Sunday? Yes, Shanahan. Say hi to your wife for me. Bye."<p>

He hung up, as he relaxed in the chair. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

><p>Kyo returned to Kagura's house, as it was raining heavily. He stepped inside, as he called, "Kagura? Listen! Are you there?"<p>

He looked around, as Tohru started to sing, in a demonic fashion, "_Hey diddle-diddle  
>Kyo and his fiddle<br>Haru jumped over the knife  
>Shigure just laugh<br>to see such sport…  
>And the dish ran away for his life<em>

She cackled evilly, as she was in the house, as the clouds were booming, creating a thunderstorm. She approached Kyo.

"Hello there, Kyo…" she hissed.

He was cornered by her, covered in blood. She held a butcher knife and laughed evilly, with her eyes all demonic. Tohru held up the butcher knife and said, "I was expecting you… as does Kagura…"

"What did you do to her? You demon!"

"AHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Kyo looked down and saw Kagura, on the floor, with her eyes dilated and her neck slashed open. She was lying face down, as she was in a pool of blood. He roared, "No… NO! You did it… You killed them all!"

Tohru laughed, "Now… Now we can be together, like always!"

Kyo barked, "STOP IT!"

She cackled, as he roared in a booming voice, "**STOP KILLING ME!**"

He tackled her down, as she dropped the knife. Kyo grabbed her wrists, as he yelled, "How could you do this, you psychopath? You killed Yuki! I was hoping to beat him, once and for all, and you ruined everything! And because of you, Kagura is dead! Haru is dead! Momiji, Ayame, Akito, Rin, Kureno, Hatori… EVERYONE! WHEN WILL YOUR BLOODSHED STOP?"

Tohru laughed, as she kicked him off her body. Kyo grabbed a knife from behind his back, as Tohru smirked, "You had to tell them all… I was only after you, but the others were _expendable_. My dear kitty cat… You wanted to play the game, but you made me do it."

She held up her knife and whispered, "But not without a fight, you can win… In fact, I can gut you, right here, right now. I'd step in and kill you, right away, but those Sohmas interfered in my plan, so I punished them, with their own blood. You, Kyo, are the last Zodiac Animal standing, and he's _unlucky thirteen_ – the cat. Why don't you come to me and I'll finish you? Or maybe you want to be brave and try to stop me? Black Haru tried, and he failed… Look where you're about to end up? You're finished…"

Kyo huffed, "That can be arranged. One of us dies, and it's not me."

She dropped to her knees and started to cry. She whispered, "What am I becoming? I wanted to fulfill my wishes, but I just can't do it… I just cannot. Why are you being so evil? Kyo, I cared for you, but this has become much worse… Kyo, I didn't want this… NEVER! EVER! EVER!"

She was crying, as Kyo whispered, "Tohru…"

She laughed, as she roared, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! AHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She charged at him. She held up her butcher knife and yelled, "DIE, YOU STUPID FELINE!"

Kyo pulled out the knife and roared, "I'M SORRY!"

**STAB!  
><strong>Thunder boomed, as Kyo and Tohru attacked at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>What happened next? Who knows what they'd say. Kyo Sohma, the last of a line of cursed Sohma members, fight in one shot, battling against a person he once considered a friend.<br>And if you're wondering how the outcome went in the battle… it leads to various questions: Did Kyo stopped the nightmare, killing Tohru, did Tohru finally ended Kyo, achieving her goal, or have they killed each other, at the same time. It's hard to tell if the battle had ended, but the decision is up to you. This battle is considered a bloody one, as Kyo Sohma fights for his life, ending in a cold and calculated stalemate.  
>The last of his kind, the Sohma Clan… and the lonely little Onigiri, turned evil and psychotic…<br>Who really won this war? It doesn't matter… as the blood on the steel stains… in the "**Tales of the Bizarre**"._

* * *

><p><strong>SPLAT!<br>**A drop of blood fell to the floor. But whose was it?

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: <em>**_I'd like to publically apologize for the excess use of blood and gore in this fan fic. If I overdid it, remind me to have it toned down. Plus, I used "Higurashi" for some references.  
>Also, if you want to decide who will win, between this battle, give me a PM, and I'll give you an alternate ending or so, so you'll see what the outcome was. But it's up to you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good night…<em>**


End file.
